1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaner structures and in particular to means for adjustably raising the front portion of the vacuum cleaner nozzle such as for use with different pile height carpets.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,896 of Daniel A. Arones, a scrubber machine is provided having mechanism for swinging front wheels thereon on a pivot so as to adjustably raise and lower the front portion of the apparatus. The mechanism includes a wheel which runs along a lever in effecting the desired adjustment.
Dewey M. Dow discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,453, a vacuum cleaner construction wherein a number of different forms of wheel height adjustment means are provided wherein the rear wheels of the vacuum cleaner are swung on a pivot by the different adjusting means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,488, Melvin H. Ripple discloses a vacuum cleaner utilizing a variable radius cam which is rotated incrementally by actuation of a foot pedal. In operation, the user depresses the foot pedal to raise the cam to a free position with a pawl engaging the next tooth for presetting a recess to receive a shaft end arranging the nozzle in a new desired position. Repeated reciprocation of the lever is continued until the nozzle adjustment desired is reached.